The Adventures of Ash and Stuff!
by Pika Patch
Summary: Read this crazy and humorous story about Ash and the Rock Polishing Pokemon! Craziness with Giratina and Arceus, with funny punch-lines! BY MICHEAL BAY


Once upon a weird time, there was a young man named Ash who was about to start his exciting Pokemon journey. "Hey mum, I'm going on an adventure or whatever," he said from the top of the stairs, giving full eye contact to her.  
"What 'journey' are you talking about?" his mother asked, putting down the frying pan she was currently using.

Ash made a cheeky face, and then said something odd. "I'll go on a... POKEMON JOURNEY just like every other 10 year old except I'm 14!" he blurted out. His mum looked at him with anime-like 'what?' eyes.  
"Well, I guess you could follow your fathers dreams, son," she said. She was about to tell him to go, but come back regularly, but then all she could see was leaves and dust left behind from his energetic son leaving. "Kids," She said.

Ash went to the Pokemon Lab and met Professor Kao *oak backwards*. "HEY! IT'S MY 14th BIRTHDAY GIVE ME MY POKEMON ALREADY!" the boy blurted out during the Professor's research.  
"Oh. You. Sup," Kao said, fist bumping Ash. "So as you may know from the anime there are no other starters, I only have one starter left - Pikachu - well, duh." he said. Ash's eyes gleamed over the opened Poke Ball, and then looking at the poor monster. It was a regular old Pikachu. But it wasn't regular at all as it had a pirate black eye patch, and it turned out he only had one eye. "Well it works," said Ash, picking up the Poke ball, and putting his Pikachu in it. But before he did, this is what his yellow mouse said.

"Pika."

Ash was journeying through the first route and he then encountered a wild Pidgey. He had found a Poke Ball earlier, so he threw it at the Pidgey and caught it. But what he didn't realize is what move the Pidgey knew - Rock Polish. Ash sent it out to test its moves. "Go, BRDJSS from twitch plays Pokemon!"  
Out came, you guessed it, BRDJSS the Pidgey. Youngster Joey walked past with his buffed up Rattata, and asked Ash, "why is your Pidgey called that?"  
Ash gave a 'ha' face and said that it was a reference to Twitch Plays Pokemon's, 'Bird Jesus'. "Oh" Joey said with a blank face. He then walked away, so Ash shrugged and turnedback to pidgey, who was currently wearing rounded-frame glasses and using show polish on a rock. Ash didn''t even look at what he was doing as he picked him up straight after he turned.

"Pidgey, use… a move!" Ash cried. Pidgey looked at ash with a nervous but boasting look. He squawked multiple times as if to say, "ha ha! Really mate?"  
So Pidgey demonstrated his moves. Well, his _weird_ moves. Pidgey then used Rock Polish, and Ash, like his odd self, randomly turned on his Pokedex and scanned his Pidgey. It said that this Pidgey was not yet discovering in Kanto. "What? But it's a god damn pidgey!" Ash growled. "Is Professor Kao retarded or something?"

But then, the Poke Ball of Pidgey's grew a technical like screen. It then said, in a very high volume which Kao set to troll his ears, this:

 ** _YOU HAVE CAUGHT A PIDGEY!_**

Ash face palmed. "Just like Kao. Always behind in time. And behind in technology."

 ** _BUT THIS PIDGEY IS SPECIAL MATE, IT CAN WRECK YOU WITH ITS ALMIGHTY MOVE WHICH YOU WERE PROBABLY CONFUSED ABOUT…_**

"Go on…" Ash urged.

 ** _IT KNOWS ROCK POLISH!_**

Ash's mouth was gaping so big that a Giratina entered it. But when his mouth went back to where it was, it came flying out of his mouth and hit a tree nearby. "Ugh," Giratina groaned in his already gorany voice. "I need a vacation." (But that's for later!)

 **Meanwhile…** Ash looked very surprised, but then after 5 minutes… he said, "I don't think that _only my_ Pidgey could use that move! Seriously Kao!"

Giratina was on his way to Arceustopia in the country of Germany. He had flown there using the big wings… But the big wings of his plane, not his! Everyone looked at him like, "what is that mate?"

When he arrived in the Town of Arceustopia, he visited the might Arceus himself. (of course he use Rock Polish to _Teleport_ there ;) …) Arceus greeted him. "Welcome, I am Arceus as you may know as I kind of created you…!" _it_ said. "Yeah, I need a vacation,' Giratina said, so he grabbed some free complimentary cake, and left before it could answer. "Ugh," Arceus moaned.

Giratina went outside and used Dig to go underground to China. On the way down, **_OBVIOUSLY_** he found Donald Trump statues, but he was also thinking about starting a business in China. But that's another story!

AN: See you next chapter!


End file.
